


White Wishes

by omgpeachsnapple



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/omgpeachsnapple
Summary: “I just want you to be happy,” he says simply
Relationships: Erin Hannon & Pete Miller, Erin Hannon/Pete Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	White Wishes

  
Your warmth spreads from my palm and chest  
With our hearts as one, we search for our journey’s end  
I want to protect you  
Like you protect me  
Even when we can’t be together  
Every second that passes  
Only makes us stronger

—

White Wishes  
2020

—

“I just want you to be happy,” he says simply, his smile encouraging and wistful.  
For a split second, she is surprised. Nobody has said that to her. Except Michael but he is gone. Far away in Colorado and she hasn’t had the courage to tell him about Pete over their weekly phone calls. Michael would also want her to be happy. She feels guilty for not telling him earlier.  
Pete makes her happy. Not the way Andy used to. Being with Andy was a complicated sort of happiness, because everything with Andy was always so complicated.  
The happy she feels with Pete is simple and sweet. His presence is gentle and soothing, he has no secrets he is unwilling to share. He is pure and honest and kind.  
So she beams at him, her heart soaring. She breaks their unspoken rule and kisses him, quickly, assuring him there would be more to come and, invigorated, hurries off back into the building.

~

They are at her apartment, half undressed. There is a frantic sort of energy in the air and she can’t stop kissing him. Her hands are in his hair and his are pressed into the small of her back, holding her tightly against him. She disentangles her hands and begins to undo his belt, pushing his pants down. He steps out of them, all without breaking free of each other. Her skin is on fire and her heart thrills in her chest. The ache in her swells. She has been trying to clamp it down for weeks but nothing had been able to dull it and it had only burned brighter when Pete looked at her.  
She can feeling him stirring down below and it presses into her. She is suddenly self conscious and she begins to pulls away from him. She isn’t this kind of girl. She isn’t the type to hop straight into ... this.  
Pete is looking at her, steady and measuring.  
“I know,” he whispers, bringing his lips to hers. “It’s okay.”  
He kisses her again, then her cheeks and her brow. She closes her eyes, breathing him in, the smell of Irish Spring, Tide and cinnamon. He likes cinnamon in his coffee. The thought relaxes her.  
Because of course he knows. Of course he knows what type of girl, what type of person she is. And he clearly accepts her for it. He certainly doesn’t think any less of her. They have been waiting and waiting. The thought of waiting longer makes her tired.  
The ache in her begins anew as she opens her eyes and looks at him. She thinks of his easy laugh, of his cheeky smiles that are just for her. His broad shoulders and bright, cheerful eyes. His soft lips, swollen from kissing. Of his hands resting lightly on her hips.  
She reaches up, kissing him again. He returns her kisses, gently. The frantic energy is gone, and instead there is a tender, intimate spark that drifts above them. Her hands are on his chest and she can feel the rapid beat of his heart. She hopes he isn’t nervous. Pete is Pete and there is nothing about him that could disappoint her.  
The rest of their clothing goes shortly after. He pushes her down onto the bed; they are skin to skin and her heart hums in anticipation. Goosebumps blossom where his fingers gently touch her. He kisses her neck, she closes her eyes and there is nothing left but pure bliss.

~

In the morning, although it’s not their usual day, she picks up the phone and calls Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Pete and Erin, they are so pure


End file.
